Un apellido
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Eren había caído a los seis años al orfanato "Alas de libertad", su primer sueño fue llegar a convertirse en un "Líder del escuadrón" en ese lugar, pero luego, ese sueño sería totalmente derrocado por el ver sonreír a un niño llamado Levi. Lo primero que haría, sería casarse con él para darle un apellido. ErenxLevi.


Un fic sencillo y más que nada tierno, si quieren hard yaoi o cosas sucias y pervertidas este fic por desgracia no es lo que están buscando, pero no se preocupen, que también hago fics así y pronto verán esas cosas desde mí :3333. Igual me gustaría que le dieran una pequeña oportunidad, no creo que se decepcionen... o bueno, no mucho.

Por cierto, "Mi indeseada Mascota" y el "Cadáver del novio" están en proceso, este fic salió antes porque lo debía hace mucho tiempo a mi amada y linda Tsu, que es holgazana (?) pero que igual le amo :DDD

**Dedicado: **A mi quería Tsu, te amo mucho, y trata de terminar el dibujo de Ale o le deberé papitas (?)**  
****Pareja: **ErenxRivaille.  
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia:** No mucho :333

Eren tenía no más de seis años cuando llegó a ese orfanato acompañado de su hermana adoptiva, Mikasa.

Su padre, Grisha Yeager, había desaparecido hace más de dos años, cuando ambos pequeños tenían cuatro años, la desaparición de su padre no tuvo mayor importancia siendo realistas, eran muy pequeño aún para entender el apego de alguien y luego su brusca desaparición, además que su Madre, Carla, había cubierto por completo la falta de la figura paterna con su amor incondicional hacia ambos pequeños.

Sin embargo, el destino les tenía preparado una pequeña sorpresa cruel y algo desagradable. Unos delincuentes de la aldea contraria a María habían atacado sin piedad a la mujer que no tenía nada que ofrecerles, la noticia fue a dar con Hannes, un tío de ambos muchachos, sin embargo, éste no pudo hacer más que informarles suavemente del evento que había ocurrido en sus vidas, no podía cuidar a los pequeños por más que quisiera, lo único que podía hacer es dejarlos en el mejor orfanato que se le permitiera.

El nombre de ese orfanato era: Alas de Libertad.

En ese orfanato cada niño encontraba a una familia, e incluso los más desafortunados nunca quedaban en la miseria de la calle, sino que se quedaban como cuidadores de todos los niños, primero pasando por "Líder de escuadrón".

Eren soñaba crecer rápido para ser líder de un escuadrón. Fue lo primero que le emocionó cuando lo estaban llevando hasta ese acogedor lugar.

Y ya iba un año desde que llegó a ese lugar. A pesar de que tenía siete actualmente aún no estaba listo para ser un líder de escuadrón, sólo los de once a doce años podían optar al puesto, y sólo si eran muy disciplinados. Los lideres del escuadrón eran algo así como los "hermanos mayores" de los muchachos de cinco, cuatro y seis años, los más pequeños eran cuidados por los mayores, y claro, estaba el cuidador alfa, de quince, que mandaba a los lideres de once a doce años.

Hoy Eren y su hermana se estaban preparando para presentarse en "recreo de adopción", en aquel año varias persona han querido llevárselos, pero no a los dos, sino a uno, y Mikasa no estaba dispuesta a irse sin Eren y viceversa, así que se prometieron mutuamente que sólo se irían de ese orfanato si ambos eran adoptados.

Todos los niños se ponían sus mejores ropas y sacaban los juguetes más lindos que tenían para impresionar a alguna agradable familia, todos menos... un muchacho.

Eren pudo notar sin mayor esfuerzo que "él" no estaba allí, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, y le parecía de mala educación preguntar a un Alfa sólo por llenar su curiosidad. El chico misterioso era un francés que tocaba el viajo piano en el salón de música, todo el tiempo, a cada momento, tomaba sólo pequeños descansos. Yeager tampoco sabía su edad, pero para ser un niño como él debía ser extremadamente talentoso para tocar así, muchos han tratado de adoptarlo, pero aquel muchacho francés no acepta irse con ninguno.

Uno de los lemas de aquel internado es que si el niño no acepta a sus tutores no podrá ser adoptado, para que haya adopción, las dos partes deben estar en acuerdo.

Por eso, aquel pequeño pianista sigue allí, sin hablar con nadie, sin irse con nadie, sin abrirle su corazón a nadie.

–Mikasa... espera aquí.–le informó a su hermana con una idea persistente e intrépida en su mente.

–Pero Eren... las puertas están a punto de abrirse y alguien puede...–

–¡Sólo será un momento, por favor!–rogó el muchacho con una bella sonrisa que su hermanastra no podía batallar, agachó la cabeza y dejó ir la mano de Eren que corría hacia los salones de adentro, donde estaba la biblioteca, la zona recreativa y el cuarto de música.

El pequeño castaño corría siguiendo aquella hermosa melodía, corría siguiendo a su destino.

Quizás hoy empezaría sus primeros pasos como "Líder del escuadrón" ayudando a ese solitario niño. Porque nadie... nadie merece estar solo.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Eren estaba en el marco de la puerta con la agilidad de una rana sin piernas que se mueve con la lengua, se asustó un poco al sentir el timbre estridente y más ruidoso que nunca que daba inicio a la hora de recreo, donde variadas personas dispuestas adoptar buscaban a ese niño especial con el que tuvieran conexión o al que desearan liberar de allí.

El pequeño alemán se sorprendió que ese muchacho ni siquiera se inmutara por el sonido fuerte y estruendoso, ni siquiera vio el potente sonido como un mosquito chupa sangre molesto, siguió tocando el piano con sus diestros dedos como si estuviera en completa soledad.

El pequeño Eren quedó fascinado por la gracia y el talento que ese pequeño irradiaba y que se mezclaba con armonía con su apariencia, para ser un pequeño de ese internado-orfanato, estaba con ropas muy ordenadas y limpias que parecían caras, con unos pantalones cortos también llamados shorts de color negro junto a una camisa blanca que era cubierta con un chaleco delgado y sin mangas por arriba del color del pantalón corto, y claro, en su cuello, un pañuelito.

Eren se miró a si mismo, él parecía un pordiosero, una rata sin cola o algo peor al lado de ese muchacho. Un chaleco café, limpio pero sencillo, una polera café verdosa sencilla y unos pantalones azules.

Miró de nuevo al muchacho tocando, bien... parecía un vagabundo al lado de un niño rico, era un hecho. Era extraño que existiera una diferencia tan grande si estaban en el mismo establecimiento, quizás ese niño era el consentido.

La idea persistió en su cabeza, pero la descartó minutos después, ese chico no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera Eren conoce el tono de su voz, decidió aproximarse un poco más y los dedos de aquel francés tocaron con fuerza las teclas del desgastado piano para hacer un sonido estridente desentonando totalmente con la bella melodía.

–P-Perdón... yo... no quería interrumpir, sólo...–se trataba de explicar, unos pequeños y bellos ojos le observaron desde la distancia sin moverse del taburete donde permanecía sentado.

–Se toca la puerta, maleducado.–susurró con seriedad el muchacho.

De alguna manera extraña, la voz tan seria saliendo de ese pequeño niño le pareció algo adorable al alemán, era como de esos niños perfectos para molestar por su seriedad siendo tan jóvenes, pero Eren aún no tenía la confianza para hacer algo así.

–Perdón...–volvió a repetir.–Sólo que ya es hora de...–

–¿Exhibirnos como perros haciendo trucos? no estoy para eso, si dejaste de ser un niño molesto, puedes largarte mocoso.–

–¿Mocoso?–se ofendió un poco Eren frunciendo algo sus cejas y arrugando la nariz. –¡Tú eres el menor aquí, he pasado al lado tuyo, eres más pequeño que yo! ¡eres un bebé!–

El humor de aquel francés pareció empeorar como si le hubieren echado carbón o pólvora a una pequeña y linda llamita, Eren casi veía la oscura y espesa aura emanando detrás del más pequeño, quizás exactamente la palabra "pequeño" no era algo que le gustara mucho a ese niño tan misterioso.

–Tengo nueve, bastardo...–

–¿NUEVE?–gritó sorprendido el alemán. –Pero yo tengo ocho y soy más alto... quizás tú eres un duen-...–

La mirada de odio macabro del mayor le caló los huesos, se mordió la lengua para no hablar más estupidez junta mientras escuchaba el sonido de la voz de Mikasa buscarlo, quizá ya se había demorado más de la cuenta, y desperdiciar un día de adopción es... complicado. Quizás era hora de volver, pero antes de eso...

–Mi nombre es... Eren Yeager. ¿Puedo saber el tuyo?–

El muchacho apartó la vista unos segundos bajándose del taburete del que no alcanzaba a tocar el suelo con los pies. El pelinegro en efecto debía medir unos seis o siete centímetros menos que Eren. El francés subió la mirada y respondió a la interrogante del muchacho.

–Levi, me llamo Levi. Ahora lárgate.–

–¿Levi cuanto?–preguntó Yeager con inocencia, sin embargo, la mirada de melancolía del muchacho llamado Levi le helaron la piel, le hicieron sentirse culpable de haber preguntado, quizás no debió de molestarlo...

–Levi...–volvió a susurrar el misterioso muchacho.–Sin apellido... sólo Levi. Ahora... vete.–fulminó nuevamente el pelinegro.

Y Eren obedeció, sin embargo, también prometió volver... una y otra vez.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Para Eren, ir a molestar a Levi se hizo una costumbre deliciosa y traviesa, las primeras veces, el mayor le arrojaba flautas, partituras e instrumentos llenos de cariño. El pequeño Eren era el único que lograba sacar a Levi de sus "casillas" por así decirlo. Era divertido, para Eren quien podía hacerse amigo fácilmente de todos los chicos del orfanato estar con Levi era explosivo, una aventura, nunca sabiendo cómo va a reaccionar, una cajita de sorpresa, una granada a la que se le saca el seguro con pequeñas cosas.

A veces, por mucho que Eren hablara, molestara o le tocara las mejilas con los dedos Levi no parecía inmutarse, sólo agachaba desganado la cabeza, eso era cuando seguramente estaba pensando en lo que ha sido su vida hasta ahora. Levi no tiene apellido porque él es un niño que entró en adopción desde nacimiento, a penas él nació fue abandonado anonimamente a ese lugar desde un hospital francés, lo único que tenía escrito era "Rivaille" en un pequeño papelito en su ropa. Los cuidadores decidieron acortarlo y quedó como Levi.

El francés era bastantes cosas, en especial, un afanado a la limpieza, Eren se tenía que poco menos bañar de nuevo para siquiera tocar al mayor, además, el piano que usaba, a pesar de estar gastado y viejo, lo mantenía sin una mota de polvo quitándole un par de años de encima.

Levi era por mucho, un niño bastante amargado y demasiado maduro para su edad, a veces, Eren sentía que lo que decía el mayor estaba en otro idioma, algo como chino o japonés, usaba palabras complicadas que hacían que le doliera el cerebro tratar de entenderlas, además de meter por aquí o por allá citas de libros que jamás Eren ha tocado en su vida... pero por su nuevo amigo, él lo hace.

Lee esos libros del mal.

Eren sale del cuarto con la frase del mayor en la mente y el autor señalado, le pregunta a Hanji que se ríe siempre sorprendida de que Eren pueda socializar con esa pequeña bolita llena de enojo y amargura que es Rivaille, le lleva a la biblioteca y le da el libro, siempre es uno complicado y de muchas páginas, y sin ninguna malvado dibujito. Eren se aburre mucho, pero los lee, y poco a poco les agarra el gusto, y a veces, como hoy, se aprende unas frases y se las dedica a Levi.

–Levi ¡oh Levi escucha! mira... esto es para ti: "No sé si mi mano podrá expresar lo que mi corazón siente." –rió orgulloso, Levi sólo elevó una ceja como si le hubieran contado un chisto aburrido, algo como:

"¿Cómo maldice un pollito a otro pollito? ¡CALDITO SEAS!"

–Romeo y Julieta eh... ni siquiera sabes lo que me acabas de decir... idiota.–

–¡Si lo sé!–se defendió el muchacho con alegría.

–¿Estás diciendo que te sientes atraído loca y homosexualmente hacia mí en un deseo insano y prohibido?–preguntó Levi alzando una ceja mientras estaba frente a Eren.

–¿Homo qué? ¿es bueno o malo? si es bueno, supongo que sí... si te hace sonreír, supongo que sí.–rió el muchacho con sencillez, admirando como su compañero agachaba suavemente la cabeza.

Chistó los labios llamando una vez más idiota al muchacho dejando notar un pequeño y lindo sonrojo.

Eren amaba ver a su amigo sonrojándose, porque esas eran sus sonrisas, era la sonrisa oculta que Levi le dedicaba. Eren creía eso y siempre lo creería.

–Significa... que me querrías idiota, que tendrías que ser algo como mi... ¿esposo? y eso es... absurdo.–

–¿ABSURDO?–exclamó el menor levantándose de la banquita al lado de Levi en la sala de música que se había convertido en un escondite para los dos. –No, no lo es... ¿sabes porque? porque anoche, mientras pensaba en ti... se me ocurrió algo. Se me ocurrió... que podríamos casarnos.–

Levi abrió los ojos mientras meditaba si aquel estúpido alemán estaba hablando en serio o comió una patata descompuesta de la Chef Sasha.

–Estás demente. Deja, te acompaño a la enfermería...–ofreció Levi seriamente haciendo que Yeager se sintiera algo ofendido.

–¿No tienes apellido verdad?–sonrió haciendo que Levi frunciera más el ceño.–Entonces sólo espera... cuando nos casemos, lo tendrás. Te llamarás Levi, Levi Yeager. ¿Okay?–

–NO. DEFINITIVAMENTE NO.

Y otra vez, Levi puso esa sonrisa fresca y única de él, ese sonrojo que tanto le gustaba a Eren.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Habían pasado tres años desde que se atrevió a hablarle a Levi.

Seguía siendo divertido y misterioso como la primera vez, Eren Yeager ya no se imaginaba una vida sin escabullirse un momento de Mikasa para ir a visitar a Levi.

La muchacha ya sabía acerca de esos viajes de Eren al salón de música, hasta había entrado cuando los dos muchachos conversaban de cosas triviales o Eren estaba sentado en una sillita con los ojos cerrados y tarareando uno de los hermosos sonidos que interpretaba Levi. A la chica no le agradaba ese enano, trataba a todo el mundo mal, y de lo poco que alcanzaba a escuchar de las conversaciones de ellos dos Eren no era la excepción.

Así que, era preferible que Mikasa no se enterara. Siempre huía cuando a Mikasa se le encargaba un labor en el cuarto de las chicas.

–¿Te gusta Felix Mendelssohn, Levi?–

–¿A qué ha venido esa pregunta mocoso?–

–Deberías aprender a tocar la "Marcha nupcial" de él, para cuando nos casemos Levi. Mira, te tengo un anillo, era de mi madre, dijo que cuando encontrara a la chica indicada, se lo diera. Y creo que eres el indicado, pero no la chica jejejeje...–sonrió colocando suavemente el anillo en uno de los dedos de Levi.

El anillo se resbalaba, los dedos de Levi aún eran muy pequeños y finos para el tamaño del anillo. Eren se apartó un poco dejando el anillo mejor rriba de la palma semi-abierta del mayor, no quería que se enojara más, y Levi ya había hecho un tic nervioso al ver como el anillo se le resbaló incluso del dedo pulgar.

–Jódete.–contestó seco y frío para luego suspirar y apartar las manos del otro niño de las suyas, sin embargo, en ningún momento le devolvió el anillo. –¿Sigues con eso Eren? que no me voy a casar, que no voy a llevar tu asqueroso apellido y que no seré ninguna puta esposa, por si no lo has notado, tengo pene.–

–Oh... bueno...–susurró cabizbajo, Levi le miró de reojo unos segundos, no le gustaba ser malo con Eren, pero... tenía que entender que el hecho de que insista en ese tema le hace sentir... incomodo.

Se alegró un poco de que al fin desistiera, pero no, se equivocaba, era de Eren de quien se estaba hablando, el muchacho más insistente del mundo.

–Entonces, será Bridal chorus, de Wagner.–aceptó con una sonrisa.

–¡QUE TE JODAN YEAGER, QUE TE JODAN MIL VECES!–gritó.

Y Eren... en ese instante, nuevamente vio esa sonrisa especial en su lindo y adorable Levi.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Eren tenía once años cuando alguien lo escogió a él y a su hermana para ser adoptados, era una tarde de abril mucho más tranquila y solitaria que otras. La noticia llegó a todo el mundo, muchos estaban tristes por la partida próxima de Eren, después de todo, a pesar de que nunca consiguió la edad para ser un "Líder de escuadrón", para muchos pequeño ya era considerado uno sin el modesto titulo.

El alemán siempre quiso ser libre, pero... al pensar en que no podría llevar consigo a Levi, es como si lo hubieran rescatado de la jaula con una sola ala, la otra, la tenía Levi.

No quería despedirse, sin embargo, cuando Eren fue a informarle al muchacho... sólo recibió una seca respuesta del francés quien ni siquiera lo miró. Eren lo observó cercano a la entrada, sin poder creer en sus palabras, pero la voz no titubeó ni pareció herida ni melancólica, sólo era Levi siendo Levi, sólo era ese pianista deshaciéndose de una carga pesada que interrumpía sus ensayos solitarios y que le gritoneaba cuando trataba de concentrarse.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿que Levi fuera corriendo hacia él y le dijera que no se fuera?

Vaya fantasía más tonta...

–¿Y dónde vivirás, Eren?–fue la única reacción del muchacho ante la declaración de la ida del alemán.

Eren agachó la cabeza y rió un poco, un poco triste, un poco roto. Un poco angustiado, con esas ganas de que Levi lo extrañara, quería ser egoísta y pensar... que Levi lo recordaría, pero no, simplemente él no es de recordar.

–Londres. A partir del dieciséis de abril, viviré en Londres... Levi... si alguna vez se te apetece, podrías irme a ver. Te estaré esperando... ojalá y para ese entonces, sepas tocar la Marcha nupcial, porque... la próxima vez que nos veamos, definitivamente te tienes que casar conmigo.–bromeó con dolor, esperando a ver una de esas sonrisas de Levi antes de marcharse del cuarto.

Pero éste nunca mostró su rostro.

Levi quedó solo en aquel cuarto, como lo estaba antes de que esa intrépida sonrisa pudiera destruir sus murallas, quedó solo... interpretando a Ludwig van Beethoven, Sonata Claro de Luna.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Las maletas estaban en la puerta, a Eren se le apretó el corazón cuando todos los niños con pocos días de plazo habían preparado una fiesta para él y Mikasa al momento de irse, recibió flores y alguna que otra figura hecha con greda, sencilla y hecha desde el corazón, recibió lo que le parecieron millones de tarjetas y las sonrisas rotas de todos los pequeños que lo consideraban el hermano mayor, incluso los más grandes sentían su partida.

La verdad era que... Eren esperó estúpidamente hasta el último momento, esperó a recibir la presencia de Levi una vez más hasta que vio el auto de su nueva familia acercarse, quería ver a ese amargado y lindo chico que había logrado conquistarlo. Un sentimiento que en libros se conoce como amor, estaba enamorado de Levi, un chico. Su primer y estúpido amor ciego.

El auto afuera estaba estacionándose cuando Eren Yeager escuchó una melodía. Una melodía que le partió el corazón en miles de fragmentos.

–L-Levi...–susurró en un sollozo que desconcertó a Mikasa que iba firmemente sujeta a su brazo esperando a sus nuevos padres.

Eren podía escucharla, baja pero persistente, sin ninguna nota equivocada. Alguien tocaba "Marcha nupcial" de Wagner.

El alemán soltó de pronto la mano de Ackerman, quien sólo miró a donde corría el muchacho, no lo detendría, era lo que Eren deseaba, a pesar de que estaba llorando, la asiática pudo ver en la mirada de Eren absoluta felicidad. Y... ella sólo quería que él lo fuera, si ver a ese chico por última vez lo hace feliz, que así sea.

Eren corría sintiendo el sonido cada vez más potente y estridente en sus oídos, a pesar de que llegó gritando el nombre del otro chico en aquel cuarto, Levi siguió tocando y tocando. Siguió interpretando el mismo sonido una y otra vez mientras Eren volvía a derramar gruesas lágrimas al ver el anillo suelto que le había dado a Levi bagar por su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

–Levi...–susurró a penas, con la voz hecha un hilo y con una suave sonrisa.

El mayor volteó hacia él levantándose del taburete y dejando de interpretar la tan conocida canción para esa ceremonia tan especial que une para siempre la vida de dos personas. Miró a Eren con los ojos cubiertos en lágrimas que antes eran fríos y serios. La voz le tembló señalando su anillo que se resbalaba en el dedo mientras daba un amago de sonrisa.

Yeager fue corriendo hasta él presionándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos para dar el último adiós. Pero... Levi simplemente no quería decir adiós, esa palabra jamás salió de sus labios, porque en el fondo, jamás quiso ni querría despedirse de la única persona a la que le importaba, la única persona que se quedó con él, a pesar de su carácter, a pesar de sus barreras y de su frivolidad.

La única persona que le demostró que lo amaba.

–A-Acepto, idiota...–susurró por fin.

Eren le sonrió entre llantos pequeños y otros más largos besando las mejillas con pequeñas lágrimas del mayor rozando sus labios contra los del muchacho en un movimiento torpe e infantil, un amor puro y sencillo, que no necesitaba de mucho para existir.

–¿V-Ves Levi...?–sonrió mientras sentía el eco de las voces de lo que serían sus padres adoptivos llamándole. –Por fin, por fin pude darte un apellido...–

Levi no dijo nada más, sólo se acurrucó más en el cuerpo del menor. Para ellos dos no había un "adiós", sólo un "hasta pronto".

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Habían pasado cinco años de eso, de que Eren dejó el orfanato, a pesar de que jamás pudo volver, escribía cartas, algunas tardaban en llegar, pero para Levi parecían ser suficientes para saber que eso había sido real. Que tuvo a una persona que realmente lo quiso, con la única que sintió una "conexión", con la única que quería formar una "familia".

Se encontraba nuevamente en el salón de música en el que compartió tantas experiencias con la única persona que ha amado en su vida. Ese chiquillo actualmente debería un muchacho de dieciséis, animado y revoltoso. Eren ha mandado fotos de él y de su casa en Inglaterra, sin embargo, el francés jamás las abre, porque soñaba y creía que él algún día vería de nuevo a Eren por sí mismo.

Suspiró un poco mientras sus manos danzaban en el teclado mientras una famosa representante buscaba un talento que revolucionara el mundo, y definitivamente, estaba encantada con el joven pianista.

Sin embargo, él no estaba estaba pendiente de la mujer, sino que estaba prendado admirando su dedo anular, sonrió en su mente y pensó "Oh... tardó, pero al fin me queda el anillo, Eren".

La mujer interrumpió su pensamiento aplaudiendo con alevosía, encantada por la dulce y sentimental sonata que había compuesta Levi llamada "Para tus ojos verdes". Levi volteó hasta ella parándose y haciendo una suave reverencia. Ella... ella le serviría para alcanzar su sueño y promesa.

–¡Eres increíble chico! tú y yo en Londres... sólo piénsalo, será increíble... debo saber tu nombre chico... ¿cómo debo llamarte?–sonrió la muchacha de manera alargada y astuta, ya quería tener a ese increíble interprete bajo su tutela.

Levi bajó la cabeza acariciando suavemente el anillo de su mano izquierda para subir la mirada y responder.

–Me llamo... Levi, Levi Yeager...–murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Era hora... era hora de encontrar y cumplir su promesa.

**N.A:** Espero que les gustara, hace tiempo que quería una historia tierna de estos dos, no sé si les guste, pero la hice con bastante cariño (?) muchas gracias por leer, cualquier comentario será bienvenido :333

No sé porque me parece que algunas personas me pedirán continuación... x'DDDDDD

PD: Siempre he pensando que es perfecto que Levi no tenga apellido o no se revele, así, Eren se hace su esposo y él toma su apellido :333


End file.
